1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mirror assembly and more particularly to a mirror assembly in the field of image setting, which is rotatable at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of image setting the typical requirement is for the high speed rotation of a mirror in a housing which is normally formed to have a face nominally at 45.degree. to the axis of rotation of the housing.
The disadvantage of such housings is the question of noise generated from the mirror which, hitherto required a significant level of sound proofing of the image setting machine in order to reduce the noise level to an acceptable level.
Another disadvantage of such housings is that a rotating mirror attracts very fine particles of dust which become deposited on the mirror during operation at high speeds of rotation. These particles of dust significantly degrade the performance of the rotating mirror.